militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Agni-IV
India |type=Intermediate Range Ballistic Missile |used_by=Indian Army |manufacturer=Defence Research and Development Organisation (DRDO), Bharat Dynamics Limited (BDL) |unit_cost= |production_date= |service= |engine=Two stage solid propellant engine |weight= 17,000 kg |length= 20 m |diameter= |speed= |vehicle_range= 4000 km The Hindu : Sci-Tech / Science : Agni-IV scores a hit yet again |ceiling= |altitude=900 km |filling= Strategic nuclear (~15 kt to ~250 kt), conventional, Thermobaric |guidance= Ring Laser Gyro - INS (Inertial Navigation System), optionally augmented by GPS terminal guidance with possible radar scene correlation |detonation= |launch_platform= 8 x 8 TELAR (Transporter erector launcher) Rail Mobile Launcher }} Agni-IV is the fourth in the Agni series of missiles which was earlier known as Agni II prime.This missile is one of its kind, proving many new technologies for the first time, and represents a quantum leap in terms of missile technology. The missile is lighter in weight and has two stages of solid propulsion and a payload with re-entry heat shield.Livefist: VIDEO: Today's Successful Agni-IV Test Development The DRDO had produced and proven many new state of the art technologies with the Agni-IV like composite rocket motors, very high accuracy Ring Laser Gyro based Inertial Navigation System, Micro Navigation System, Digital Controller System and very powerful onboard computer system. Agni-IV bridges the gap between Agni-II and Agni-III. Agni IV can take a warhead of 1 tonne. It is designed to increase the kill efficiency along with a higher range performance. Agni IV is equipped with state-of-the-art technologies, that includes indigenously developed ring laser gyro and composite rocket motor. Its a two-stage missile powered by solid propellant. Its length is 20 meters and launch weight 17 tonnes. It can be fired from a road mobile launcher. Efforts are being made to fine-tuning the Agni missiles to defeat anti-ballistic missile systems. Radar and other signatures of Agni-IV have been significantly reduced to make them much more immune to counter-measures. Testing On 15 November 2011, for the first time, Agni-IV was successfully test fired. The missile was launched from a road mobile launcher at 9AM from Wheeler Island off the coast of Orissa. The missile followed its trajectory, attained a height of about 900 km and reached the pre-designated target in international waters of the Bay of Bengal. All mission objectives were fully met. All systems functioned perfectly till the end encountering re-entry temperatures of more than 3000⁰C. The missile was successfully test-fired again on September 19, 2012 for its full range of 4,000 km from the Wheeler Island, off the Orissa coast. The missile lifted off from a road mobile launcher at 11.48 a.m. and after zooming to an altitude of over 800 km, it re-entered the atmosphere and impacted near the pre-designated target in the Indian Ocean with remarkable degree of accuracy following a 20-minute flight. Carrying a payload of explosives weighing a tonne, the missile re-entered the atmosphere and withstood searing temperatures of more than 3,000 °C.The Hindu : Sci-Tech / Science : Agni-IV scores a hit yet again See also * Agni missile system * India and weapons of mass destruction * Agni V * Agni VI * List of nuclear weapons * List of states with nuclear weapons References External links #Video of Agni IV test #Picture of Agni IV being launched Category:Ballistic missiles of India Category:Intermediate-range ballistic missiles Category:Intercontinental ballistic missiles